


Not Sure How to Tell You

by ChaosDemon



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega/Beta, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, very fluff like hella fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosDemon/pseuds/ChaosDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I write when I'm frustrated. Most of the time it's short fluff. If it receives enough feedback I might write more.)<br/>Rhys tells Jack he's pregnant and they talk it over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Sure How to Tell You

This was definitely an evening of uncertainty and shock. The Alpha wasn't sure how to react when Rhys told him he was pregnant. "Jack it's ok if you don't want to keep it, but we should give it a little thought first." Rhys back up a bit from the Alpha's space to start heading to their bed, but then suddenly Jack swiftly grabbed Rhys by his wrist and pulled him to his chest. Jack could hear the slight smack of the pregnancy test falling on the floor from Rhys's hand. Jack was silent as he held Rhys in an embrace. "Jack, you need to talk to me." Jack pulled away a bit and looked down at the omega before him; observing the features of his face. He knew Rhys couldn't have slept with another only for the fact that the alpha and his young daughter were the kids world, even though they aren't officially bonded. Jack brought a hand to Rhys's cheek and gently brushed the pads of his thumb over his cheek; his skin had never felt to warm and comforting to him before, but he could still feel the slightest shivers of fear running through him. "Rhys are you scared? I know I am." Rhys nodded. "This is so terrifying. I'm scared of not knowing what to do, but I guess that's life, not knowing is just part of it." Jack leaned in and kissed the top of Rhys's forehead and slowly rocked him in an embrace once more. "I guess it's about time we take this further. 'Guess your basically my mate already. I'm pretty sure the little kiddo won't have such a terrible time in our care; they will have the best parents and older sister in the universe. Am I right?" It didn't even occur to Rhys until this moment that Jack already had six years of experience raising a kid. There was certainly comfort in that thought. Only to the realization that he was unbounded took that slight comfort back. "I know it's a lot to ask, but should we probably bond as well. I won't push you. That is if you don't feel comfortable with it. I'll do anything to make this as smoothly as possible." Rhys shifted uncomfortably knowing how big of a question he asked, but he guess it was a good time for slightly uncomfortable questions anyway. "Pumpkin, you have to at least do something that makes you comfortable." Rhys forced himself to look back at him. He leaned in with foreheads gently taping. With a slight chuckle Rhys then knew what he wanted, he wanted to finally be Jack's omega,"Then, Handsome, we need to do this as soon as possible then." Jack, with out argument, swiftly pulled Rhys into him again and dropped him on their bed before them, for Jack wanted this as badly as Rhys, he wanted to be his alpha. Rhys pulled away and look back into Jack's eyes again and smirks, "Now the question now is how exactly are we going to tell our already exciting daughter of this new chapter in or very crazy life."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I like to write but it's hard when you have to over come dislexia! (\^•^/)


End file.
